Sakura's Teammate
by Miss Cow
Summary: From the moment Sakura becomes a ninja, she's both happy and upset. Naruto is on her team, but on the bright side, her other teammate is Sasuke. But what if she discovers a dark secret when overhearing the Jounin? How will she react? Read and Review.
1. Take That, Ino Pig!

**This Prologue/Chapter is made from the beginning of episode 1 and most of episode 3. The diologue is different and it is completely in Sakura's perspective. Although this is basically a copy of parts of the episodes, sooner chapters will be made by myself without episode help. I will make things a bit different so there is actually a point in reading this instead of watching the episodes. Please review this. For the fanfictions that I made that actually got reviews, they got hardly any. Thanks!**

* * *

_Sakura's Teammate_

_**Prologue**_

Long ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When a tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas.

Though many yearned for it to end, they held up and waited for the fourth Hokage. The Hokage sealed the monster away in a life or death battle, and died.

But the monster isn't gone. It was tucked away in an infant's body, suppressed only by the fourth Hokage's seal.

_**Sakura's Teammate**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Take That, Ino Pig!**_

"Sakura!" a voice rang out. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"I was about to go!" I screamed. Why do moms have to ruin everything? I needed to look my best before I sat next to Sasuke! Couldn't she understand that?

After a quick breakfast, I grudgingly took a walk to my Ninja Explanatory Meeting. At least there was a bright side to this day. Today I was one of Konoha's Kuniochi, Sakura Haruno.

"I'm going!" But today was still going to be pretty bad. Ino, one of my many rivals(we fight over Sasuke all the time, but I know I'm going to win), thought she was so pretty with her blonde hair and her normal sized forehead, but there's no way that she's going to sit next to Sasuke at the meeting. I won't allow it. She looks at me and smirks. "Good morning. . .Sakura," she says, saying my name like it's a disgusting bug.

"Good morning, Ino," I scowl at her. She thinks she's so perfect. I could go on and on about all the horrible things about her, and she would say worse things about me(that are lies, of course).

I try to walk past her, but she starts walking with me. If she's after my Sasuke, then she's going to have to try harder!

"I'm surprised you graduated," she says calmly, like she doesn't even care how that sentence hurt me(not that it did, it did not hurt at all).

"The past doesn't matter anymore," I said, trying not to lose my temper. "Starting today, we are both ninjas." I look at her with deadly green eyes. "I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino."

I start to walk ahead of her. She glares at me and walks even faster. I walk about six feet in front of her. She walks at my level. I walk faster. Now we're both running. There's no way that she's steeling my seat with Sasuke! Now we're racing through the halls. She still thinks she can beat me. Just. . .a bit. . .farther!

Breathing hard, we push ourselves into the meeting room, stretch our hands out wide, and shout, "Goal!" at he exact same time.

"I win again, Sakura," Ino tells me. As if!

"What are you talking about?" I counteract. "My toe entered the class before yours by at least a centimeter!"

"Are you blind?" Instead of arguing with Ino, I look over, and there he is. Sasuke Uchiha- the cutest boy in the world. I blush and rush over next to his seat.

"Good morning, Sakura," says that stupid Naruto. If blonds are stupid, then Naruto proves it, because he's the dumbest, most immature kid who ever lived on the face of the planet.

"Get out of my way!" I push him out of the way and blush. "Good morning, Sasuke!" He tilts his head. "Can I sit next to you?"

"I'm going to sit next to him," Ino walks up and pulls me away.

"First come, first serve," I growl.

"I came in the classroom before you!" she insists.

"I did!"

"That's not the case, I did!"

"I was first!"

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto gets up and glares at Sasuke. How could he? Naruto's getting his dumbness all over Sasuke! "Naruto!" I shout. "Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" All the girls(including me) chant. "Beat him up!"

Then, a boy knocks Naruto forward and. . .and. . .DAMN IT, NARUTO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS! They both put their hands on their throats and still their tongues out, trying to get each other's germs out of their mouths.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you," ("Is it my fault?" the surprised boy asks) Naruto turns and looks at us. "Naruto. . .You. . ." I say.

"It was an accident!" he frantically says, holding his hands up.

I crack my knuckles with a dark look on my face. "Your annoying."

"Starting today your official ninja's, but. . ." Iruka sensai comes in afterwards, and not only is Naruto beat up (to my pleasure), but I am also sitting next to Sasuke! "Your are still new Genins. It's going to be harder from here. You will be in a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teachers." A group of three?

"I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke's team," Ino acts like she already knows.

"I don't know," I say almost calmly, but I can feel the tension build between us. I'm going to be the one on the same team as him! She should just give up on Sasuke because going to pick me.

"A group of three?" I hear Sasuke mumble. "That's only going to be burden for me." Not if I'm on your team!

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent," Iruka sensai continues. "I will now announce them." he looks down at his paper and announces the teams. Finally, he gets to my group. "For group seven, Naruto Usumaki, Sakura Haruno," Oh no! I'm going to die now! ". . .And Sasuke Uchiha. Yes! Maybe I can live as Naruto's teammate. "Next, the eighth group. Hinata Huuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Still excited to be in a group with Sasuke, I give a triumphant look to Ino. "Why do you get to be with him?" she quietly yells. Alright! Love prevails!

"Next, the ninth group. . .The tenth group is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi," Take that, Ino! I get the hottest guy ever, and she gets fat guy and lazy bum? This couldn't get any better. "That's it for the groups."

"Iruka sensai!" Naruto stands up. "Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?" he points to Sasuke. Top grades? Last time I checked he didn't even pass!

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores," Iruka sensai said, "and you, Naruto, had the worst scores!" I've never heard so many people laugh like that. Ignoring this, sensai said, "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between groups."

"Don't pull my leg, Blockhead," Sasuke tells Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto, just shut up! Don't talk to Sasuke like that!

"You want to fight, Blockhead?" Sasuke calmly replies.

"Blockhead? Why. . ."

"Stop it, Naruto!" I shout.

"Sorry. . ."

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon," Iruka sensai ignores our arguing. "Meeting's done until then."

Outside I look for Sasuke. "Sasuke! Where did he go? I wanted to eat together since we're in the same group."

"Sakura! Let's eat together since we're in the same group!" Naruto comes up from behind me.

"Why do I have to eat with you?"

"But we're in the same group now, so. . ."

"Your annoying," I turn away from him and continue looking for my crush. "Sasuke, where are you?"

With Sasuke no where in sight, I give up my search and sit on a nearby bench to eat my lunch. Even if I wanted to seduce him, my figures are below average. . .Only the width of my forehead is above average. How can I. . .?

I look up and Sasuke is standing right across from me, leaning against a tree. What? For real? Sasuke is looking at me. I blush as I think this. My imagination goes wild.

_'You have such a wide and charming forehead,' he says, 'that I could just kiss it.'_

_'That's what it's for,' I reply dreamily._

I sigh. No. . .Who am I, a kid who still believes in fairy tales? That would never happen.

"You have such a wide and charming forehead," he says (huh?), "that I could just kiss it." Alright! This fairy tales coming true! "Not!" That ruined the moment. "Only Naruto would say something like that. I wanted to ask you something," he sits next to me. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"He's become accustomed to interfere with everything," I say truthfully. "He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying! I just want you to accept me, Sasuke."

"Just for me to accept you?"

I blush. "I'll do anything. . ." I move my head closer to his. All the sudden he puts his arms around his stomach and runs away. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I-I'll be right back!"

"Sasuke is such a shy guy," I say to myself, still blushing.

After waiting a few minutes, Sasuke comes back. He walks past me like I'm not even there. "Wait. . ."

"Where's Naruto?" Huh? What about me?

"Forget about Naruto," I tell Sasuke. "All he does is pick quarrels with you." I cross my arms. "It's probably since he's had such an irregular childhood. Oh ya, you know how he doesn't have parents, right? He's always doing selfish things," I put my hands on my hips. "My parents would scold me if I did those things. If you're alone your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"The solitude. . ." he says, not looking at me.

"Huh?"

"You can't even compare to the level of where your parents get mad at you," he said darkly, his bluish black hair blowing in the wind.

"What's the matter?"

"Your annoying," and he just walks away. What happened? Just a minute ago I could've sworn he liked me!

"'Your annoying,' huh?" I said to myself. "I see. Naruto must've felt the same way. Maybe I can be nicer starting now."

"Damn it," I heard a voice say. "Did I eat something weird?"

I turned and saw Naruto. Smile, smile! I made a fake smile and started waving at him.

"You're trying to trick me, eh Sasuke?" he said. "I'm not going to fall for it!" WHAT? All the sudden, he held his stomach like how Sasuke did before.

"What the heck is this?" he rushed away.

At first I was stunned, then I was angry. "Naruto, you idiot!"


	2. Kakashi's Challenge: Only Two Can Pass

**This chapter was also sort of a copy, but I left out a lot of stuff to make you still want to watch the episode. I promise that starting on the next chapter the story will be told in my way. Please review, even if you're just saying 'this story sucks' or 'I LOVE THIS!' Thanks!**

* * *

_Sakura's Teammate_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kakashi's Challenge: Only Two Can Pass**_

"He's late!" Naruto shouted, standing by the door.

"Naruto," I said sweetly. "Why don't you sit still?"

"But why is our teacher the only one that's late?" Naruto complained. "All the other groups went somewhere with their teachers already, and Iruka sensai already went home!"

"That's not very important," I said, trying not to lose my temper. After a few banging noises, I looked at Naruto. "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"

While putting the chalkboard eraser at the top of the door, Naruto laughed. I walked up to him and grunted. "It's his fault for being late," he said.

"Geez! It's your own fault if you get in trouble," I said with my hands on my hips. Man, I love these kinds of tricks! If it had been Sasuke doing this, I'd totally help him!

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that," Sasuke said. Aww. . .Can't Sasuke like these things?

"Yah, Naruto," I added. "You're stupid."

Then, a hand reached out and opened the door. Naruto held a laugh and. . .I would like to say that he scolded Naruto, but that didn't happen. The eraser fell and landed on the guy's gray hair, spraying leftover chalk dust all over his head.

There was silence for about two seconds, then it was broken by Naruto's annoying laughter. "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

Realizing who the man was, I innocently said, "I'm sorry, sensai, I tried to stop him, but Naruto didn't listen to me. . ." That works!

Our sensai picked up the eraser and looked at it. After putting it down he said, "Hm. . .How should I say this? My first impression of you guys is. . .I hate you." That sucked, but he must hate everything, because look at his face. You can't see anything except one eye, the rest of his face was covered by a mask.

We went outside and our sensai spoke. "Let's see. . .Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"What should we say?" I inquired.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. . ." he said. "Something like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensai?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Me?" sensai said, pointing at himself. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Well that was pointless. "As for my dream. . .I have few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name," I said to Naruto, and he agreed.

"Now it's your turn," Kakashi sensai said. "You first."

"I'm Naruto Usumaki," the blonde said while playing with his headband. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka sensai bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after putting it in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens!" Oh great, is this going to be all about ramen? "And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

"Okay, next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" I said excitedly. "I like. . .well the person I like is. . .And my hobby is. . .Well my dream is to. . ." I let out a little scream of excitement.

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto," I growl.

"And you."

I let out a little giggle and Sasuke starts. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and not many things that I like." What? "I have an ambition, and have no intention to leave this as a dream," he said darkly. "The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke is socool!

"Alright," Kakashi sensai said. "You three have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission today."

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked, saluting to our sensai.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do," he said.

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto said, trembling in excitement.

"Survival training."

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" I asked. "We had plenty of training in the academy!"

"This is no ordinary training," sensai said.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked stupidly. He was about to tell us anyways! Kakashi sensai started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensai?" I growled.

"Well," sensai laughed. "If I say this, I'm sure the three of you will be surprised." He looked at us darkly. "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "See! You three are surprised!"

"No way! Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto complained.

"That? It just picked out those who were qualified to become Genin," sensai told us. "Anyways, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomarrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet me at five a.m!" If I fail this test, I'll be separated from Sasuke! This is a trial of love!

"Meeting's over," sensai said with the wave of his hand. "Oh ya, and don't eat breakfast. Your going to throw up if you do." Oh, no! It's going to be _that_ hard?

After about three hours of waiting in the training grounds, Kakashi sensai finally came.

"Hi, fellows. Good morning," he said calmly.

"You're late!" Naruto and I screamed.

"A black cat came across my path, so. . ." His excuse wasn't working. "Let's move on then. . ." he got out an alarm clock and set it for twelve p.m. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me," he said, holding out two bells. Wait, _two_ bells? "Whoever can't doesn't get lunch."

"What?" I shrieked.

Ignoring this, Kakashi sensai said, "I'm going to tie you up there and eat lunch in front of you." he pointed to the three giant chunks of wood.

"But why are there only two bells?" Did he forget one?

"Since there's only two, at least one will be tied to the log," I could feel him smirking under that mask. "That person will fail since he didn't complete the mission and go back to the academy. It might just be one, or two, or even all three. You won't be able to get the bells unless you come after me with the intent to kill."

"But that's too dangerous, sensai!" I'm not going to kill anyone! What did he ever do to me?

"Ya, you couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto laughed.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities complain more," Kakashi sensai said. "Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Oh, Naruto! You just got dissed! "Begin!"

We all hid in the bushes and trees. Then, I saw Naruto, standing right in front of sensai. He charged at sensai and sensai put his hand in his shuriken pocket. "Ninja tactics number one-taijutsu." he started pulling his hand out of his pocket and. . .he pulled out a book. My mouth fell open when I saw it was titled 'Make-out Paradise'.

I watched Naruto throw a punch, and without even looking at him, Kakashi sensai put blocked the punch with a single hand. After dodging Naruto's kick, sensai appeared behind Naruto with a hand sign. I recognized it right away. It was the seal of the tiger, a fire element jutsu.

"Naruto, run!" I screamed from behind a bush. "You're going to die!"

"You're too late," sensai started moving his jutsued hands up. "Konoha's secret taijutsu master art!" He stuck his hand sign into Naruto's. . .er. . .lower back, sending Naruto flying and landed in the lake. "One thousand years of death!"

Oh, it wasn't a ninjutsu. Still, his strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do?

"Damn it, damn it! I can't fight when I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted. I even skipped dinner last night. I shouldn't have tried to go on a diet!

Soon Naruto showed a surprising surprise of Shadow Clone Jutsu and still failing to collect a bell, we continued. We all fell for traps. I found the head of Sasuke talking to me, making me scream, and also, I saw a bloody Sasuke(which turned out to be an illusion), making me faint.

After a few hours, it was twelve p.m. and time was up. Naruto had been tied to the log for trying to steal food from Kakashi sensai, so Sasuke and I got to eat the two delicious lunches.

"I'll give you one more chance," sensai had said. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat your lunch only if you are up to the challenge." We can pull this off! "But, don't let Naruto eat." That's fine with me! "This is a punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail." Or maybe we can't. At least Naruto was a good distraction!

Kakashi sensai left and Sasuke and I ate lunch. It would've been just like a date if Naruto weren't there! Well, I can't blame him. He couldn't have left if he wanted to. Naruto's stomach growled and Sasuke and I looked at him sympathetically, well, at least that's how I looked at him. Sasuke just. . .looked at him.

"I'm OK even if I don't eat!" Naruto shouted, but even then his stomach growled louder than ever.

"Here," Sasuke held out his lunch. I wanted to agree with him, but I couldn't let my Sasuke fail and me graduate!

"Sasuke, sensai just said that. . ."

"Don't worry," Sasuke replied. "I don't sense him nearby." Sasuke's so cool! "We three are going to get the bells together. It's going to be trouble if he's hungry."

I looked at my half-eaten lunch, then nodded. I handed my lunch to Naruto. "No need to thank me," I said. "Just eat."

"Well. . ."

"I'm on a diet, I eat less than Sasuke!" I insist. "So don't worry about it."

"But. . ." Naruto tried to move his hands. "See?"

"WHAT?" There's no way I'm gong to hand feed him!

"Hurry," Sasuke said. "We don't know when he's gong to return!"

"I'm going to do this once," I growl. "Understand?"

I put a bit of rice into is mouth with my chopsticks and he chomps down happily.

Then there's a big dust explosion. There's no way. . .DAMN IT, NARUTO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HUNGRY?

"You three!" Kakashi sensai has a scary look in his one visible eyes. Naruto and I scream while Sasuke flinches. "You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" sensai makes a hand sign and lightning flashes. "Any last words?" I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I clutch my pink hair out of anxiety.

"But. . ." Naruto stammers. "But. . .But. . .But. . .You said. . .! That's why these two. . ."

"We're a three man team right?" Sasuke announces.

"Ya," I say. "We three are one."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! That's right!" Naruto shouts. If sensai really does try to kill us, then Naruto'll never make it out alive! He's the one tied up, after all.

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi sensai looks at us. Good-bye cruel world. At least I'll be in heaven with Sasuke. "You pass!" What? Can you repeat that? As if reading my mind, sensaid repeats, "You pass."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. Is this a trick?

"You three are the first," sensai says. "People who I previously had as students were just blockheads and listened to what I said. 'Ninja's need to think beyond the normal.' In the world of ninjas, those who break the world are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum. The training ends here. Everyone passes!" Yes! I'm with Sasuke AND I passed! "Starting tomorrow, group seven will start doing missions." ("Yes! I did it, I'm a ninja!" Naruto triumphantly yells.) Kakashi sensai turns around. "Let's go home." We follow sensai, leaving Naruto tied to the log. That just might treat him a lesson about stealing lunch.

We had many missions after that including a few D ranked mission and one C ranked mission that should've been marked B. Even though it was fit for Chuunins, we still completed the mission when Naruto broke a Bloodline Limit jutsu that was supposed to be impossible to break.

The Chuunin exams were interrupted when the Sand Village teamed up with the Sound Village and betrayed us by starting a war with Konoha. Naruto single-handedly defeated the monster of the Sand and saved my life(but I'm still in love with Sasuke). Every day Naruto and Sasuke are getting stronger, but I'm afraid I haven't changed a bit. I bet Ino has already surpassed me(again)as a ninja. But I still haven't given up hope. One day Naruto and Sasuke will need help and I'll be the one who saves them. Just wait. . .You'll see. . .


End file.
